Stockholm Syndrome
by Gemerl
Summary: Amy is not normal. Ever since she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic at age 8, her mental health has been deteriorating. Now, through a tragic journey, she must cope with both an old captor and a new captor alike, as well as both of their new-found feelings for her. DISCONTINUED and pending deletion.


Opening statement: Greetings, dear reader. Well, here's my first story longer than one chapter. Yep, I'm defying the statement I made about this being a "One-Shot Marathon," because this will be three chapters, no more, no less. And, wow, this is going to be a sad one. As you probably can tell from the title, and the fact that the characters include Amy, Metal, and Mephiles, this will be about Stockholm Syndrome, a serious mental condition. For those unaware, Stockholm Syndrome is the name for a phenomenon in mental health in which hostages feel sympathy, empathy, and possibly romantic feelings for their captors. I'm guessing you can tell what this will be about. So, here's part one. Enjoy.

* * *

**Stockholm Syndrome**

**Part One: Metal Sonic**

Amy was not normal.

No, not even close. In fact, at this point in time, she is currently going through mental rehabilitation, alongside two others very close to her: Metal Sonic and Mephiles the Dark.

How could such a tragedy occur, you may ask? Well, to answer such a question, we must jump back in time, to Amy Rose's first experience with being kidnapped.

It is a sunny day on Little Planet. Young Amy Rose was chasing after her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, through the mechanical forest, Collision Chaos. Soon, she followed him to a completely impenetrable spiked wall. At least, it seemed that way.

Just as the blue hedgehog was about to turn around to look for another way to find his archenemy, Doctor Robotnik, a robotic doppleganger of Sonic blasted straight through it, knocking Sonic on his back and capturing Amy in his cold, metal grasp, taking her away to a location unknown to Sonic.

Soon, after the destruction of his copy, Metal Sonic, Amy was freed from Robotnik's clutches, and soon returned to Earth with Sonic.

At first, she thought this to be a happy memory, as it was the reason she fell in love with her hero, Sonic, in the first place.

But, around the age of 11, she began having severe nightmares, night terrors, and flashbacks of these events, only that their horror factor was increased heavily for her.

Her friends, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all questioned this mysteriously delayed reaction. Worrying about their friend, Sonic or Knuckles would sometimes come to check in on her to see if everything was alright.

One tragic day, however, Knuckles arrived at Amy's house, only to find her passed out on the floor, trembling and surrounded by pieces of broken furniture.

Immediately, Knuckles informed everyone of what happened, and the girl was rushed to a hospital. It was decided among them that she would live with Sonic in order to make sure this kind of thing wouldn't happen again.

But her condition gradually worsened.

Yes, flashbacks and blackouts began occurring much more frequently. Sonic had to be careful not to let Amy see him early in the morning, as her out-of-focus vision could cause her to recognize him as Metal Sonic, and she could have a severe panic attack.

Amy got worse and worse. Sonic, believing that her living situation was negatively affecting her stability, had her sent to South Island Asylum for a small period of time, in hopes that she could recover properly there.

Luckily, with the right therapy, Amy was finally able to recover by the age of 12. Almost all nightmares and night terrors had disappeared, and she no longer had flashbacks or blackouts.

Unfortunately, her peace would be short-lived. During the "Metal Overlord Incident", Amy saw Metal Sonic for the first time since he kidnapped her. Through willingness to help her friends and out of blind rage, she assisted Sonic and friends in defeating the monster. But, soon after, she returned to her previous condition at age 10-11. Nightmares and night terrors returned, worse than ever. Flashbacks and blackouts now occurred at the very thought of Metal Sonic himself. And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the hallucinations and fantasies. These varied, from being kidnapped by Him, to being killed horribly by Him, and eventually as terrifying as being raped by Him.

This invoked fear in her friends. Just when they thought Amy was back to her normal, cheerful self, her sanity was crushed by Him.

Once again, she was sent to South Island Asylum, now renamed to South Island Mental Hospital. They couldn't call them "asylums" anymore.

She didn't improve while there; if anything, her stability worsened.

On one fateful day, Metal Sonic returned once again. But this time, he wasn't after Sonic. He was after _Amy. _After locating the girl, he eventually caught up to her at SIMH (South Island Mental Hospital) and blasted his way into her cell. Upon noticing who caused the blast, Amy blacked out completely. Then he stole her.

After kidnapping Amy, Metal Sonic placed her in less-than-ideal living conditions. They lived in an abandoned apartment with almost completely destroyed furniture. No light source existed inside the apartment, so it was always pitch black at night. There was a gaping hole in the living room wall. Amy's room had a tiny, barely inflated air mattress with a single, dirty, smelly sheet that probably hadn't been washed in years.

She always cried herself to sleep at night. Metal always forced her to stay in her room, since someone might see her through the hole in the living room. He always left to go and fight Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow etc. in case they were trying to steal the girl back.

He hardly gave her any food or water. Any water she was given was usually from the barely-working water fountain in the nearby park, and any food she got was stolen from some cheap fast food joint. Because of this, she became very thin and sickly.

It was the worst month of her entire life, but she wouldn't say that now. Why, you may ask? Wait and find out; I will explain everything soon enough.

Eventually, however, when the authorities finally tracked Metal back to the apartment they were hiding in, they had to leave.

Now they had no shelter, and the authorities were on Metal's trail.

Finally, after days upon days of searching for information, Metal found what he was looking for: Eggman's crashed armada, the Egg Carrier.

Amy was grateful for her living arrangements at this point. She now had light, a comfortable bed, air conditioning, and a shower.

Meanwhile, while Amy did nothing but sleep all day, Metal Sonic perused the Egg Carrier for extra hardware to upgrade his abilities. Eventually, he found a chip that was incorrectly labeled and equipped it. Immediately, he realized what it really was; a "hormone chip." The chip, along with slightly altering his thought process and personality, gave him a few * ahem * "extra modifications."

At first, he wanted to do anything to get rid of the worthless chip, but then, it began taking full effect. Metal Sonic had a new desire; companionship. His thoughts turned to Amy, the only organic female he knew of.

Pondering these conflicting thoughts, he started acting kinder to the girl. He made sure that any water she received was completely safe to drink. He checked on her periodically to make sure she was okay. Eventually, he began noticing how thin the girl was getting, and that she'd contracted some sort of virus. Mysteriously, he asked what her symptoms were. She relayed everything to him, and he set out to find "a few essential items."

Amy didn't take these kind acts as... well, kind acts. She didn't know what to expect from Metal Sonic; this could be a trick to gain her trust and then stab her in the back later. Yeah, that must have been what it was.

After days of absence, Metal Sonic returned with a months-supply of food and two boxes full of pills, all of which he probably stole. The first thing he did upon arrival was give her a pill from the first box and give her something to eat. While she wasn't one to look a gift hoarse in the mouth, she questioned why he was doing all of these things. He said something along the lines of "You need some meat on those bones, sweetheart."

That truly blew her mind, and just to confuse her even more, Metal left with the other pill box and only came back for the rest of the night to deliver food when she was all out.

After a few days and a few violent encounters with Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, Metal Sonic found that Amy's physical condition got much better after she started to eat more.

It was all according to plan. Now phase two was beginning.

While Amy was eating peacefully, Metal Sonic arrived with a glass of whitish liquid and told Amy that it was one of her usual pills, but it was smashed into pieces in the box, so he put it into a glass of water. She drank up, and continued to tear through her food.

'This is all working out perfectly,' Metal mused in his head. 'Now, for the final phase; seduction.'

When Metal finally heard Amy turn off the water, he pulled out the Murphy bed she slept on and plopped himself right on, spreading out his legs.

As Amy stepped into her bedroom to go to sleep, she realized that Metal was there, and since she was in only a towel, naturally, she freaked out. She didn't even notice his very seductive position in all her screaming.

Metal, in an attempt to calm her down grabbed her with both arms and threw her onto the bed, and... well, let's just say that what transpired in the night caused Amy to lose something that can never be returned.

When morning arose, Metal eventually revealed to Amy that what he gave to her in the glass the previous day was, in fact, a birth control pill, so she wouldn't have to worry about pregnancy.

And, by afternoon, he had already slipped another one in her food.

So, it happened again. But, this time, there was something different about it for Amy. While both times it made her feel unclean and impure, there was something about the second time that was confusing.

Did she... like it?

She almost wanted to puke at the fact, but then she'd be living a lie. She enjoyed it.

* * *

It has been two months since the dreadful night Amy had with Metal Sonic. She has now grown very accustomed to Metal Sonic. Yes, she has a horrible case of Stockholm Syndrome, the term used for captives falling in love with their captors. Metal Sonic no longer has evil intentions, but will attack Amy's friends if necessary. Still, he has shown all signs for positive reformation.

But poor Amy Rose just can't live happily, can she?

On a hot day, right at the crack of dawn, the two hedgehogs were awoken by a commanding officer of G.U.N. Shouting into his bullhorn, requesting that Metal Sonic step outside quietly and fork over the girl.

This is what was reported to have happened:

Metal Sonic refused to turn over Amy, and the G.U.N. Soldiers all shot him on the spot with powerful grenade launchers, causing him to deactivate permanently. Amy Rose, of course, went into a blinding fury and attempted to attack the soldiers who killed Metal, but was shot with a tranquilizer dart. She was locked up in South Island Mental Hospital and was diagnosed with Stockholm Syndrome. She grieves her loss of Metal more than anything, and has attempted suicide a few times by mixing different medicines she finds lying around. Doctors say that she may be locked up in SIMH for the rest of her life.

Our story is not yet over, my friends. Stay tuned for Part 2, when we take a look at Amy's next case of being kidnapped.

* * *

~Author's Note~

...Wow, that was _depressing. _I'm not sure if I can ever match something so sad and tragic in any other story I write.

Well, as I said above, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Yours truly,

Gemerl


End file.
